Pieces of Memory
by anabelwood
Summary: Serpihan memori mengenai Sang Mantan Kapten Quidditch dan Si Ceroboh.


**_Summary_**_: Serpihan memori mengenai Sang Kapten Quidditch dan Si Ceroboh._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I wish I could own Oliver Wood, but in fact, I just own Anabel White and the plot. Potter universe belogs to J.K. Rowling._

_a/n: Pairing Oliver Wood x OC. Fic perdana, masih amatir. Mind to RnR? :)_

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara lantai kayu yang berderik di lantai bawah rumahnya. Awalnya ia hendak menghiraukan —namun suara-suara barang berjatuhan membuatnya bergegas keluar kamar seusai menyambar jas tidur yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya, dan memegang tongkat sebelas inci mahoganinya dengan erat —defensif, refleks bagi penyihir untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Lumos," bisiknya dalam kegelapan, membuat ujung tongkat sihirnya memancarkan cahaya kecil, yang membantunya untuk melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sunyi dan senyap. Langkahnya menuruni tangga kayu perlahan, hingga ia menemukan satu sosok gadis tengah duduk di depan perapian yang menyala sambil membuka-buka sesuatu.

"Emily?" tanyanya usai mengenali rambut cokelat gelap yang terurai dari sosok itu.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke belakang dan terperanjat melihat sang wanita, "Mom!"

Wanita itu mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat lampu di ruang keluarga tersebut menyala, dan menggumamkan kata 'Nox' untuk membuat tongkatnya berhenti bercahaya. Ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan menghampiri gadisnya yang menginjak usia tiga belas tahun itu.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Mom," bisik gadis itu pada ibunya, "aku tidak bermaksud. Aku sulit tidur dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu fajar sambil membuka-buka album foto."

Wanita itu merapatkan jas tidurnya dan duduk bersila di atas permadani berbulu di depan perapian, meletakkan tongkatnya di atas meja dan mengintip album yang tengah dibuka putrinya, "itu album ayahmu semasa muda."

"Maksud Mom, Daddy sudah tua?" tanya si anak —berseloroh, membuat sang ibu mengacak-acak rambut cokelat gelap yang sama dengan miliknya itu gemas.

"Tentu saja. Ayahmu sudah menginjak kepala empat. Yakin masih mau menyebutnya muda?"

Si anak tertawa kecil dan menunjuk sebuah foto yang bergerak. Foto hitam putih yang menampilkan seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat gelap dan sepasang mata hazel bersama dua orang gadis seusianya —memakai gaun yang berbeda, berlatar di sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan dekorasi pesta pada umumnya, "biar kutebak.. ini pasti Bibi Hannah dan Bibi Susan, bukan begitu?"

Sang Ibu menganggguk, "itu tahun keempat kami saat Yule Ball."

Si anak membalik halaman berikutnya dan mendapati foto hitam putih bergerak yang menampilkan seorang pria remaja berambut cokelat seperti kayu mahogani dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap. Si pria memakai baju kaus bertuliskan 'Tim Nasional Inggris —Selamanya' dan si gadis memakai kaus yang sama.

"Mom," panggil si anak pada ibunya yang tahu-tahu sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengembalikan beberapa barang yang berada di tempat tak semestinya, "bagaimana Mom dan Dad pertama kali bertemu?"

Sang Ibu menoleh, "hm?"

"Ya, aku, Ed, dan Claire tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana cerita cinta kalian semasa sekolah —karena kalian selalu menceritakan cerita kalian usai Perang Hogwarts tahun 1998."

Sang Ibu tersenyum pelan sambil menatap foto yang tadi dilihat putrinya dan bergumam, "aku dan Ayahmu tidak memiliki cerita cinta indah semasa sekolah, Em. Kami terpaut cukup jauh karena.. aku adik kelasnya."

Dan ingatan Sang Ibu mulai berputar di benaknya, seperti kilas balik sebuah film.

_Diagon Alley, 1991_

_Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Anabel selain berharap bibinya akan segera muncul dari balik phintu Gringotts —gedung bank berwarna putih tinggi yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan uang para penyihir. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya._

_Tangannya yang tidak terlalu bertenaga memeluk beberapa buku yang akan ia butuhkan pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, dan juga memegang sekantung lain berisi kuali, teleskop, dan skala. Baru inilah yang ia beli karena bibinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Gringotts dulu sebelum mencari barang-barang lain._

_Karena bosan dan pegal —ditambah penasaran dengan toko perlengkapan Quidditch yang sedari tadi menggoda matanya, gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan berjalan menyusuri sisi pertokoan Diagon Alley yang ramai. Anak-anak begitu riang membeli kebutuhan mereka untuk sekolah, bersama orangtua mereka —membuat Anabel mendesah. Andai saja ibunya menyetujuinya untuk menjadi penyihir..._

_Brak!_

_Dikarenakan pandangan yang tak fokus, Anabel tidak sadar bahwa ia menabrak —atau hampir ditabrak— oleh seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan mantel beludru yang begitu indah ditimpa sinar matahari di pengawal musim gugur._

_Perisitiwa itu mengakibatkan semua buku-bukunya terjatuh dan kualinya juga jatuh, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang yang mencuri perhatian orang._

_"Hey! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" gadis yang tampak seusia dengan Anabel itu mendengus, diikuti dua gadis lain di belakangnya yang tampak angkuh sama sepertinya._

_"Punya," jawab Anabel singkat sebelum ia berjongkok, mengambil kembali buku-buku dan perlengkapannya._

_"Lain kali kau harus melihat siapa yang kau tabrak!" gadis itu berteriak padanya membuat Anabel lantas merasa tersinggung._

_Peristiwa tabrak menabrak sesama pejalan kaki itu kan bukan hal yang menimbulkan dosa berat! Gadis itu tampak tidak rugi apapun sementara Anabel harus merelakan buku sejarah sihir karangan Batilda Bagshot-nya terkelupas dalam kurun waktu satu jam usai dibeli karen berbenturan dengan paving block sisi jalan._

_"Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu, bisa?!" hardik Anabel pada gadis itu, membuat gadis itu bungkam, diikuti teman-teman di belakangnya, "kau yang menabrakku seharusnya kau yang minta maaf!"_

_"Hah! Minta maaf? Ya, dengar. Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"_

_Anabel menelisik gadis di depannya lewat tatapan dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Tidak ada satupun indikasi yang membuat Anabel mengenalnya sehingga gadis bermata hazel itu mengangkat bahu, "tidak."_

_"Astaga, demi Merlin!" gadis berambut pirang di belakang tubuh si gadis pencari masalah itu menganga, "dia tidak mengenal ketenaranmu, Pansy!"_

_Pansy?_

_Anabel tertawa dalam hati. Nama macam apa itu? Pansy?_

_"Pansy Parkinson. Keturunan keluarga darah-murni Parkinson," gadis angkuh itu mengangkat dagunya, membuat Anabel nyaris saja muntah di tempat karena keangkuhannya._

_"Hahahahaha," Anabel tertawa cukup puas hingga kedua matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, "namamu sangat 'indah', nona Parkinson."_

_"Diam kau!" Pansy Parkinson dengan wajah memerah karena ditertawakan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir yang baru saja ia beli di sebuah toko tongkat sihir eksklusif, membuat Anabel secara refleks mundur, namun tidak dari satu orang-orang di sekitar mereka menengahi keributan gadis-gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu._

_"Aku pikir siswa yang bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts tidak diperbolehkan menunjukkan sihirnya —atau menakuti orang dengan tongkat."_

_Seorang pria dengan tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Anabel —maupun Pansy dan kawan-kawan menengahi mereka. Sinar matahari yang cukup cerah menimpa rambut cokelat dengan warna kayu mahogani tersebut. Matanya menyipit menatap gadis kecil yang angkuh yang segera menoleh ke belakang begitu ia datang._

_"Siapa kau?" tanya Pansy dengan belagu, namun segera disikut oleh salah satu temannya yang berambut hitam._

_"Dia kakak kelas kita di Hogwarts, Pansy. Jangan cari masalah! Kau lihat sweater-nya dengan emblem Hogwarts!"_

_Bisikan itu membuat Pansy menciut. Salah satu temannya yang lain segera menarik tangan Pansy agar sang bos segera undur diri dari keributan tak penting itu._

_"Urusan kita belum selesai," dengus Pansy pada Anabel, yang segera dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari gadis bermata hazel itu._

_"Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson," balas Anabel membuat Pansy sewot dan segera berjalan menjauh diikuti teman-temannya._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Anabel mendongak pada pria yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya tiga atau empat tahun itu dan mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja," dan segera berjongkok, kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda —menumpuk kembali buku-bukunya yang berserakan._

_"Ini," pria itu mengambil buku mantra milik Anabel yang belum terpungut oleh gadis itu._

_"Terima kasih," Anabel tersenyum samar dan dibalas senyuman tipis pria itu._

_"Tahun pertama, eh?"_

_Anabel mengangguk, tepat saat itu, seseorang pria berambut ikal kemerahan dengan bintik-bintik di bagian sekitar hidung memanggil dari seberang._

_"Hoi, Wood! Ayo cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"_

_Merasa terpergok bicara dengan calon siswi tahun pertama, pria itu menoleh sambil cengar-cengir, menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "iya iya!"_

_Sebelum meninggalkan Anabel, pria yang tampaknya siswa Hogwarts itu tersenyum, "hati-hati lain kali."_

_"Tentu," jawab Anabel sedikit menunduk._

_Sambil menatap punggung pria berambut mahogani itu menjauh, terdengar suara sopran bibinya memanggil._

_"Anabel, ayo! Banyak yang perlu kita beli lagi sebelum hari berubah senja!_

_"Coming, Aunt!"_

**_Sang Kapten Quidditch_**

_Lapangan Quidditch, 1991_

_"Ayo, Anabel!"_

_Anabel dengan sulit mengikuti irama kaki dua gadis teman terdekatnya di Hogwarts, Hannah Abott dan Susan Bones. Dua gadis itu dengan cepat berlari-lari kecil namun beberapa kali menoleh ke arah Anabel, meminta gadis itu ikut cepat berlari._

_"Tunggu, Hannah! Susan!"_

_Bloody Hell! Anabel selalu lemah dalam berlari —berlari adalah hal ketiga yang paling ia benci selain hantu perempuan, dan ular._

_Bagian tribun atas tempat para penonton turnamen sudah mulai terpenuhi, terutama oleh anak-anak asrama tim yang bermain, Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Terlihat dari syal kuning-merah dan hijau-abu yang berkumpul di tempat penonton._

_Hannah, Susan, dan Anabel berhasil menyelinap di tempat para penonton umum, di mana beberapa anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw ikut pula menonton. Walau jumlahnya jelas hanya sekecil upil dibanding pendukung Gryffindor ataupun Slytherin._

_"Apa pertandingan hari ini benar-benar akan seru, Macmillan?" tanya Hannah pada salah satu teman Hufflepuff mereka, Ernest Macmillan atau biasa menyingkat namanya menjadi Ernie._

_"Tentu saja, Abott! Pertandingan Quidditch pertama Harry Potter si—anak—yang—hidup!" tandas Ernie bersemangat, melambaikan bendera Gryffindor tanda ia lebih mendukung asrama itu dibanding Slytherin, lalu menoleh ke arah Anabel, "oh, hai, White. Kudengar kau tidak akan ikut menonton pertandingan Quidditch hari ini?"_

_"Err itu —"_

_"Tentu saja aku dan Hannah mati-matian mengajaknya!" Susan menjawab pertanyaan Ernie dan kemudian menatap lapangan Quidditch dengan antusias, "lihat! Mereka akan segera mulai!"_

_Anabel memfokuskan padangannya dan mendapati anggota-anggota baik dari tim Gryffindor maupun Slytherin telah melesat dengan sapu mereka, bertempat di posisi, sedangkan chaser dan beater membentuk lingkaran di udara, mengelilingi Madam Hooch —pengajar pelajaran terbang mereka, sekaligus wasit pertandingan Quidditch— yang memberikan wejangan singkat sebelum melepaskan Quaffle dan Bludger._

_Dan peluit dibunyikan —pertanda pertandingan telah dimulai._

_Mata Anabel yang tidak terbiasa dengan permainan ala penyihir yang sangat cepat dan luwes membuatnya terus-terusan mengerjapkan mata. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menangkap sosok berambut cokelat mahogani duduk di atas sapu terbangnya —tepat di depan gawang— menangkis quaffle yang dilempar oleh para chaser dari Slytherin._

_Si pria yang menolongnya di Diagon Alley tempo lalu._

_Terkejut, Anabel menepuk bahu Susan yang tampak berteriak girang menonton pertandingan itu._

_"Susan! Kau lihat pria yang di depan gawang itu?" tunjuknya ke arah si pria itu._

_Susan menyipitkan matanya, sebelum memekik girang, "tentu saja! Dia Oliver Wood! Keeper sekaligus kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor!"_

_"Wow," Anabel tidak mampu menahan refleks kekagumannya, "kelas berapa dia?"_

_"Tiga atau empat tahun di atas kita, kupikir. Entahlah," Susan mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menoleh lagi pada Anabel, "kenapa? Kau kenal dengannya?"_

_"A —ah, tidak," Anabel menggeleng._

_Dirinya mencoba kembali fokus menonton pertandingan, namun fokus itu selalu berhasil dicuri oleh sang kapten tim quidditch Gryffindor._

_Apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis—norak—berusia—sebelas-nyaris-duabelas—tahun yang tidak sadar bahwa mulai saat itu hidupnya berotasi pada sang kapten —selain membisikkan nama Oliver Wood, berharap tim itu menang?_

**_Si Ceroboh_**

_Kelas Transfigurasi, 1991_

_"Kuharap kalian dapat menyelesaikan esai itu —hari pertama masuk usai liburan musim dingin— tepat waktu," Professor McGonagall tersenyum tipis pada murid-murid Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang mengaduh begitu mendengar tugas esai yang akan menghantui mereka selama libur musim dingin._

_Tak terkecuali Anabel dan Susan._

_"Esai satu setengah meter mengenai dampak negatif merubah sebuah benda. Bagus sekali," Susan mengeluh._

_Anabel meletakkan kepalanya lunglai di atas meja, "yeah, esai satu setengah meter. Terima kasih banyak, Professor."_

_"Sama-sama, Nona White," ujar Professor McGonagall yang mendengar keluhan Anabel, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget._

_"Jangan cemberut begitu," Hannah tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan dua sahabatnya, "setidaknya besok sudah liburan musim dingin! Ah! Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah!"_

_"Kurasa aku tidak akan pulang," Susan mengedikkan bahunya lemas, "Aunt Amalia sibuk di Kementrian, dan aku terpaksa akan menghabiskan liburanku di sini —menyelesaikan tugas-tugas," lalu gadis berambut kemerahan itu menoleh pada Anabel, "kau sendiri akan pulang?"_

_"Tentu," Anabel mengangguk, "Aunt Maggie akan menjemputku di stasiun. Aku sudah tidak sabar akan menceritakan Hogwarts pada kedua adikku!"_

_Ketiga sahabat itu berjalan beriringan, namun Anabel menyadari bahwa satu lembar perkamennya ketinggalan di kelas Transfigurasi, dan ia segera berteriak pada teman-temannya, "ya ampun, perkamenku ketinggalan. Kalian duluan saja ke Ruang Rekreasi!"_

_Hannah dan Susan menoleh ke belakang, "baiklah. Kami duluan. Sampai jumpa di Ruang Rekreasi!"_

_Usai melihat punggung Hannah dan Susan menjauh, Anabel segera berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi, membuat jubah kebesarannya bergoyang-goyang, dan ia tidak sadar bahwa tali pada sepatu hitamnya lepas. Dan dapat dipastikan—_

_Bruk!_

_"Aw..," desis Anabel usai tubuhnya mendarat sempurna jatuh di lantai kastil yang dingin. Menimbulkan tawa bagi orang di sekitarnya —hah, memangnya orang jatuh patut ditertawakan ya? Bantu untuk bangun, kek!_

_"Ah, dasar ceroboh!" maki Anabel pada dirinya sendiri, bergegas untuk berdiri, tidak peduli bahwa bagian lutut pada roknya robek, dan menimbulkan goresan kecil pada lututnya._

_Ya ampun._

_"Butuh bantuan untuk berdiri?" sebuah suara menginterupsi makian Anabel pada dirinya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong si gadis ceroboh itu._

_"Oh, ya," Anabel mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan penolongnya, sebelum nyaris terjengkang jatuh lagi melihat siapa yang menolongnya, "a—."_

_Pria itu lagi —Oliver Wood, si kapten Quidditch tim Gryffindor._

_"Wood! Kau tidak ingin membuat kita kena pemotongan poin dari Professor Snape, kan?" pria berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai prefek Gryffindor —teman Oliver di Diagon Alley tempo lalu— berteriak, membuat Oliver menoleh._

_"Hati-hati lain kali."_

_Itulah yang Oliver ucapkan sebelum ia lari menyusul temannya —hilang di antara sekian banyak siswa Hogwarts yang berkeliaran— sebelum Anabel sempat mengucapkan dua patah kata._

_"Terima kasih."_

_Lalu gadis itu menepuk dahinya, "bodoh! Demi Merlin, Anabel White! Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu di depan dia dua kali! Merlin—Merlin—Merlin!"_

_**TBC**_


End file.
